CHIBIFIED!
by Kyuuketsuki-Chan
Summary: Sasuke is transformed into a Chibi by Sakura, and has to find a way to turn back to normal! Gues who's gonna help him? Eventual SasuNaru. R&R, please!
1. Chapter1

Kyuu: Okay, 'tis my first Naruto story, so SHUT-UP AND DON'T LAUGH!!! ... No, it's a humor story so I want you to laugh WITH me, not AT me......... Then again......... You CAN'T laugh with me, since I don't know who you are or where you live, hence me not being able to go to your house and then laughing with you......... Oh WELL! You GET the idea!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto... If I did, Sakura would die a horrible death.  
  
!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&())(&%$#!!!!!#$%&() )(  
  
"Damn......... I'm bored........." The orange-clad blonde muttered miserably. Today was definitely not his day. It was just SO BORING!  
  
The blonde sighed as he approached a large tree in the park he was pointlessly walking around in. When he reached the said tree, Naruto flopped down, lacing his hands behind his head. Sighing again, Naruto closed his azure eyes.  
  
'Why must life be boring? Why couldn't Kakashi give us a mission today? Why can't I have ramen?'  
  
The blonde's thoughts continued to run negatively in his head. After almost an hour of complaining about everyone and everything, Naruto started drifting off. Not dreaming about anything, and almost able to still hear everything going on around him.  
  
"NARUTO!!!"  
  
Said blonde started from his sleep.  
  
"Huh-wha?" Naruto started to look for the source of the voice groggily, still not fully awake. He kind of thought he knew the voice, but at the same time, knew he had never heard it before.  
  
"Down here, dobe!"  
  
Naruto looked down. Standing in front of him was a young boy with dark hair and eyes. His clothes were way to big, and practically falling off. Naruto knew he'd seen the boy before, but in his dazed state, couldn't put his finger on where.  
  
"How do you-?"  
  
"Never mind!" The kid looked extremely panicked and rushed, every once in a while looking around behind his shoulder. "Just, for the love of GOD, hide me!"  
  
"But... Why?" Naruto was very confused right now.  
  
"Explain later! Just HIDE ME!!!" The kid screamed.  
  
"Fine..." Naruto pulled off his orange jacket roughly, revealing a tight, black shirt to be underneath. "Why am I-?" Naruto started, but was rudely cut off by an annoying voice somewhere way off to his right.  
  
"Oh Sasuke-chan!!! Where Arrrrrrreeeeeee you?"  
  
Upon hearing the voice (Which suspiciously sounded like Sakura's, to Naruto) the kid stared, panicked, towards it.  
  
"Give that to me, dobe!" He yelled, gesturing at the bright orange jacket. Naruto gasped in realization.  
  
"Sasuke!?!?!"  
  
"Give it to me!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke practically screeched. Realizing that if Sakura found Sasuke in the state he was in, he would probably be tortured in the worst ways, Naruto threw Sasuke the jacket (Which he scrambled under so fast, it was scary).  
  
'Wait... Why do I CARE? ......... Aw, screw it.' Naruto thought, and inwardly shrugged.  
  
"Act NATURAL!" Came the Chibified voice of Sasuke. Naruto decided, 'What the Hell?' and lay back down under the tree, pretending to be fast asleep. He soon heard running footsteps approach him quickly.  
  
"Naruto! Did you see a kid, who looked suspiciously Sasuke, run by?" The source of the footsteps, Sakura, asked quickly.  
  
Naruto cracked one blue eye open lazily, acting perfectly (Hey, he's had a lot of practice).  
  
"Huh?" Naruto yawned loudly. "Nope... Why?"  
  
"Damn... NEVER MIND!" With that Sakura kept running, shouting for Sasuke to come out. Once she was out of hearing range, Naruto turned to his jacket.  
  
"Sasuke......... What happened to you?" Naruto asked, looking a little bit like he thought he was still sleeping.  
  
"Ummmm......... I, uh.........." Sasuke's Chibified head popped out of the orange fabric. He sighed and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Let's see......... Where to begin........."  
  
Naruto's day just got a tad bit more interesting.  
  
!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&() !  
  
Kyuu: Yeah......... Lot's of OOCness......... But that's because I decided to do Naruto like he probably would be without his mask, Sasuke is all Chibified, and I hate Sakura......... So......... Bleh. Next chapter will be longer, funnier and better, I swear... Please review... Make me happy, ne? Flames are welcome... I guess... 


	2. Chapter2

Kyuu: AH! Reviews! I'm in shock! Thank you, though! Umm, I would reply them, but I'm not sure if that's aloud... I think I read somewhere it wasn't... Oh, well! Read on!  
  
Note: Just cause I feel like saying this, Naruto and Sakura, and Sasuke are all 17, but chibified Sasuke is like 5 or 6... okay... I'm done...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it... But I do own, -!!! ... Nothing... Damn.... #$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()   
  
"Well... Okay, for starters, IT'S ALL SAKURA'S FAULT!!!"  
  
Naruto covered his ears as the chibified Sasuke screeched on the top of his lungs. 'What The Hell? Whatever transformed Sasuke is definitely going to his head...' Naruto thought to himself.  
  
"Okay, Sasuke, tell me how it actually _happened_..."  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure..." Sasuke sighed and plopped on to the ground next to Naruto. _'Yup...It's definitely going to his head... Sasuke's being WAY too friendly with me... He's acting like a normal person...'_ Naruto shuddered a little at the thought of Sasuke being, in the slightest way, normal.  
  
"Okay... Where, oh where to begin...? Oh yes... It all started this morning..."  
  
!!!!!!! Flashidy Backidy !!!!!!!!!  
  
'Beep! Beep! Beep!'  
  
One onyx eye opened halfway as the annoying beeping of the alarm clock continued on. Sasuke sighed and sat up on his bed and turned around to look at his alarm clock. His left eye started twitching at an alarming rate and with one swift movement, he slammed the top of the alarm clock, officially breaking it to bits.  
  
"Damn... There goes another one..." Sasuke sighed and picked up the massacred alarm clock. He got off his bed and walked over to his wood desk, opening a rather large drawer. In the drawer lay a bunch of broken alarm clocks. He sighed and threw the new addition in as well.  
  
The black haired boy, sighing again, got up and walked over to his closet, he changed into his clothes for the day, not really caring what he looked like. Sasuke was about to leave his room, but decided it would be smart to check outside his window first. Just to be safe.  
  
When he opened the blinds, there were luckily no insane fangirls waiting for him by his door. Sasuke nearly yelled in victory, but wouldn't, because he knew that if someone were watching, he'd never here the end of it. And that... Would suck.  
  
Sasuke began his decent down the stairs. He almost was grinning like an idiot because of the lack of fangirls at his window, but if he did that he wouldn't be Sasuke. So instead, he remained cold and stoic, like always. When he got to the end of the stairs, he noticed a small package on his kitchen table. It had a small tag on it, that read, 'For Sasuke-Kun'.  
  
"Damn... They're starting to break into my house... That sucks..."  
  
Sasuke decided to ignore the package, and began to look for something to eat. But, to his dismay, he found that there was nothing in his entire house.  
  
Sasuke's left eye started twitching again, but this time, even faster.  
  
"Look, whoever the fuck you are, I'm presuming your in still in my house, and watching my every move. If your _that_ desperate for my attention, that you rid my house of all it's food, except for whatever's in that little package, I just want you to know that your utterly, totally, and _completely_ pathetic. And I ain't eating whatever is in that package. So bleh!" Sasuke stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms, not really caring that he was acting very immaturely. "I'm not even hungry, anyway!"  
  
Then, as if Whatever God was watching wanted simply to piss Sasuke off, the boy's stomach growled, rather loudly.  
  
Green eyes that were watching the boy nearly glittered. Her plan was actually working! _'Hell yeah!'  
_  
"Well shit... Fine..." Sasuke walked wearily towards the bright pink package. He sighed and picked it up, trying to figure out what it was. Finally giving up, Sasuke opened the wrapping to reveal cookies.  
  
"Huh... So that's what they always make me..." See, Sasuke never knew what was in the packages, since he always just threw them out, without bothering to look inside.  
  
"Well I hope you're happy!" Sasuke yelled at his house. "Curse human needs..." With that, Sasuke took one of the cookies and threw it into his mouth... Of course, that was a deadly mistake.  
  
The second after Sasuke swallowed, he felt something within him start to shrink. He clutched at his stomach and started coughing violently. Then there was blackness.

When Sasuke finally woke up, in his own bed, his first thought was, 'Okay... That was an odd dream...'. But then, when he tried to sit up, he noticed his size had decreased, greatly. He looked to his left, where he knew there was a mirror, and screamed bloody murder. In the mirror was himself, but when he was six! _SIX!_ 'OH MY GOD!!!!!'  
  
"Sasuke-Chan! Yay! Your up! Now we can have lots of fun!!!" There was Sakura, standing in his doorway, holding a bunch of different things, one of which was a rope.  
  
"Holy... Shit... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" With that, Sasuke just ran. He ran for his very life, towards the park for some reason he didn't know, and of course, Sakura followed him.. And that was where this all started.  
  
!!!!!!! Endidy Flashidy Backidy !!!!!!!!!  
  
"Yup..." The Chibified Sasuke nodded officially. "That's what happened."  
  
Naruto stared at him, eyes wide. "Really?"  
  
"Yes... What? You don't believe me?!?!"  
  
"No I do... It's just... Sakura's the bad guy here?"  
  
"Yes... The evil bitch..."  
  
"I think we should go to the Hokage... Come on!!!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shrunk wrist and pulled him towards the Hokage's office.  
  
"What? NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!! Wait! Seriously! NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&()   
  
Kyuu: I dunno why, but I liked writing this chapter... It was fun! And please, I KNOW it's way OOC, but, what can I say? It's my first Naruto fic, ever... So, bleh... Review please!!! 


	3. Chapter3

Kyuu: AH! /Smashes head against the comp/ I'm SORRY! I haven't updated... Oh well. It happens. MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Fairies! (Don't ask...) Yay! Read on!  
  
Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm doing this... I don't own it!  
  
"Na-Ru-TOOOO!!! STOP!!!" Sasuke screamed.  
  
"Sasuke! You're SIX! You need help! We need to go to the HOKAGE!" Naruto yelled back. "Get it through your thick head! Sheesh." The blonde just kept heading towards the Hokage's place, ignoring Sasuke's pleas.  
  
'Damn it, damn it, damn it... Wait... Heheheheheheheheh...' Sasuke's dark eyes lit up. He had a perfect, though slightly evil, plan. Once he spotted a few people, Sasuke set his plan into action.  
  
"AIYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! Help! Help! HE'S A BOY-HUNGRY PEDO-"Naruto luckily realized what Sasuke was going to say before he finished and slammed his hand over the Chibi's mouth.  
  
A few of the innocent people passing by turned to look at the two, but dismissed it. Naruto sighed in relief before glaring at Sasuke.  
  
"What the HELL!?!?"  
  
"It got you to stop, didn't it?" The chibi replied once he got Naruto's hand off his mouth.  
  
"Okay fine, Sasuke-CHAN," Naruto grinned evilly at Sasuke, who looked ready to murder. "If you don't want to go to the Hokage that bad, What do you suggest we do about... Your little condition?"  
  
Sasuke glared before answering, "I don't know! I just don't want anyone else finding out!"  
  
"Really?" Naruto asked, a finger on his chin.  
  
"Yes, damn it, really!"  
  
A passer-byer gasped. "Little boy! How could you use such language!?" The woman yelled, waving a finger in Sasuke's face. Naruto nearly died trying to hold in his laughter.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, bitch. Now fuck off, would you?" Sasuke replied plainly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The lady gasped, glared, and walked off, muttering about, 'kids these days!' and whatnot. Sasuke pulled one eyelid down and stuck out his tongue at the lady's retreating back.  
  
"Nice one Sasuke. Telling off old people..." Naruto shook his head. "Well whatever... Have fun finding a cure!" With that, the blonde set off towards the exit of the park.  
  
Sasuke stared at Naruto's back for a few moments, his mouth agape. After almost a full minute, he finally snapped out of it and ran after the blonde.  
  
"But! NARUTO! You can't LEAVE me! You need to HELP!!! And keep me away from Sakura..." Sasuke yelled running after Naruto with inhumanely fast little kid speed. When Sasuke reached his target, he grabbed onto Naruto's leg, in a rather pathetic fashion.  
  
Naruto sighed and stopped walking to look down at the chibi. "You know, whatever was in the cookies is really going to your head..." Sasuke stuck his tongue out at him. "But whatever... I guess I'll help you..." Sasuke's face lit up a bit at this. "IF you treat me to Ramen for a full week!!!"  
  
Chibi Sasuke sighed. 'Curse Naruto...' "Fine... But ONLY if you find the cure!"  
  
"Okay! Let's go find a cure then!!!"  
  
Naruto ran off, with Sasuke protesting about something else, and all was well. Except, the two boys didn't notice the two pairs of eyes that followed them... EVERYWHERE... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!!! Sorry... Narrator shutting up now...  
  
Kyuu: Yeah... It sucks... I know... Well I have an excuse! Life has bee a bitch lately. This guy I don't know in my family died (But my mom knows him so...), My grandpa's in the hospital, my grandma needs to GO to a mental hospital... What more can I say? Bleh... --' Oh well... Review, ne? Please? 


End file.
